Est-ce que sucer c'est tromper ?
by EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: -Répond à une question, et nous verrons bien si je t'ai trompé ou non, Proposa Harry.-D'accord.-Est-ce que sucer c'est tromper ? Hermione et Draco tentèrent de réprimer leur fou rire en faisant signe aux autres qu'ils leur expliqueraient tout après. -bien sûr que non ! Sinon tu serais cocu depuis longtemps. -Sauf qu'ici ce n'est pas lui le cocu.
1. Chapter 1

bon, c'est mon premier yaoi alors je sais pas trop ce que ça donne.

homophobes, merci de ne pas lire.

et surtout si vous voulez mettre des reviews ne vous gênez surtout pas !

* * *

En ce dimanche Harry et Draco étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé de l'appartement commun des préfets, uniquement en caleçons. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, complètement allongés l'un sur l'autre, sous l'œil attendrit d'Hermione qui faisait semblant de lire dans un fauteuil non loin. Ces trois là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'Hermione et Draco étaient tous deux préfets en chef. Ginny avait d'ailleurs pensé que ces deux derniers finiraient ensemble mais finalement c'était Harry qui s'était retrouvé avec Draco mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore. Plus le temps avançait plus le sujet de conversation des deux garçons n'avait aucun sens. Ils parlaient en ce moment même de la découverte de leur homosexualité. Leurs réponses avaient provoqué de grands éclats de rire dans la pièce. Ils avaient répondus en même temps «toi» en se regardant dans les yeux. Harry eut ensuite l'air de penser à quelque chose de plutôt sérieux tout en étant drôle.

-Selon vous, est-ce que sucer c'est tromper ?

Hermione avait faillit s'étouffer avec sa tasse de thé tandis que les deux garçons avait éclaté de rire.

-Pour répondre à ta question, commença Hermione, c'est plutôt compliquer de le savoir. Cela dépend aussi de la personne. Par exemple, si j'allais sucer quelqu'un d'autre, seul Théo pourrait juger si je l'ai trompé ou non.

-On parle de moi ?

Théo venait d'entrer tout sourire tandis qu'Hermione était devenu rouge pivoine.

-On a interrompu quelque chose d'important ?

Apparemment presque tout le groupe d'amis s'était invité. Venait d'entrer Théo, Blaise, Pansy et Millicent.

Alors, vous parliez de quoi ? Enfin…si vous parliez, parce que tout les deux vous n'avez pas l'air d'être seulement occupés à discuter, Se moqua Pansy.

Tous rigolèrent à cette moquerie, même les deux concernés. Malheureusement cette bonne ambiance fut interrompue par la voix de Ginny demandant à ce qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut Hermione qui y alla. Ginny ne la salua même pas et entra comme une furie dans la pièce.

-Tu as osé ! Sale traitre infidèle !

Elle hurlait sur un Harry ne comprenant même pas ce qui se passait.

-Ecoute Gin calme…

-Non ! Je ne me calmerais pas alors que tu me trompe avec…ça !

Elle termina sa phrase avec une mine dégoûtée en regardant Draco. Harry se redressa pour discuter plus calmement parce que ce n'était pas facile en étant allongé sous Draco.

-Répond à une question, et nous verrons bien si je t'ai trompé ou non, Proposa Harry.

-D'accord.

-Est-ce que sucer c'est tromper ?

Hermione et Draco tentèrent de réprimer leur fou rire en faisant signe aux autres qu'ils leur expliqueraient tout après.

-bien sûr que non ! Sinon tu serais cocu depuis longtemps.

-Sauf qu'ici ce n'est pas lui le cocu.

Oui, Draco adorait remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Pourquoi tu as posé cette question si tu avais fais beaucoup plus avec lui ?

Ginny sanglotais à présent.

-On se posait cette question avant que tu arrives c'est tout.

Puis elle repartit en courant, surement pour aller pleurer dans son dortoir ou dans les bras de son frère.

-C'est pas trop tôt, t'en as mis du temps, Rigola Blaise, mais maintenant on veut savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire.

-bon je vais me dévouer pour raconter parce que tous les deux vous êtes vraiment nul pour…

Elle leur jetait un regard pendant qu'elle parlait mais apparemment ils avaient mieux à faire qu'écouter, ils étaient présentement en train de se rouler la pelle du siècle.

-Enfin bref, donc ils discutaient tous les deux de tout et de rien puis d'un seul coup Harry nous a posé cette question.

Après cette déclaration tous rigolèrent, tous sauf les deux amoureux, toujours occupés. Ils décidèrent tous ensuite d'aller faire un match de Quidditch. Harry et Draco étaient montés pour s'habiller, s'embrassant toujours entre temps, ils allaient devoir fêter à leur manière cette rupture, c'est-à-dire soit avec du chocolat soit pendant un de leur cours. Ils adoraient faire ça pendant les cours, c'était très amusant et excitant avec le danger d'être découvert. Ils étaient ensuite redescendus et étaient tous partis vers le terrain. Seule Hermione et Millicent étaient restées dans les gradins, bientôt rejointes par Luna. Tous les autres étaient sur leurs balais, formant deux équipes. Une avec Draco, Pansy et Théo et l'autre avec Blaise, Millicent et Harry. Harry et Draco étaient attrapeurs, comme d'habitude tandis que les quatre autres jouaient les rôles des poursuiveurs. Le match dura une bonne partie de l'après midi, jusqu'à ce que la plupart des garçons et faims et qu'ils veuillent rentrer manger. Ils s'assirent tous à la table des serpentards, même Dean et Seamus qui n'avaient pus venir l'après midi. Draco et Harry s'efforçaient de se montrer en tant qu'amis, ce qui était très dur, ils étaient très tactiles. Alors ils s'asseyaient côte à côte si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils étaient presque assis l'un sur l'autre, leurs jambes étaient emmêlées, ainsi que deux de leurs mains, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre disparaisse. Le repas se passa calmement avec des sujets de conversations futiles, Harry avait encore posé sa question, ce qui avait fait rire une fois de plus tout le groupe. Luna avait réfléchi longuement sous l'œil attendrit de Blaise, son petit ami depuis peu, avant de donner son avis.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit tromper mais ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose de pardonnable.

Cet avis avait mis d'accord tout le monde. Ils avaient continué à parler quand Harry avait osé faire un premier geste en public, il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco qui, d'ailleurs, souriait comme un parfait idiot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? Avait chuchoté Hermione qui savait à quel point son ami tenait à la discrétion.

-Moi ? Je suis fatigué et j'en ai marre de devoir faire semblant.

Le sourire de Draco s'était encore plus élargit et il s'était penché vers Harry.

-Je t'aime, avait t-il chuchoté à son oreille.

C'était au tour d'Harry de sourire à présent comme un idiot, un idiot amoureux. Ils s'étaient alors tous levés et étaient repartis vers l'appartement des préfets. Une fois dans les couloirs, à l'abri de tous ces regards curieux, de nombreuses mains s'étaient liés. C'elles d'Harry et Draco, d'Hermione et Théo, de Luna et Blaise et de Dean et Seamus.

-Au fait, qui à gagner cet aprèm ?

-Tu t'y intéresse seulement maintenant ? Je suis épaté que tu es tenu si longtemps, Seam, Rigola Blaise.

-c'est nous qui avons gagnés ! s'écria d'un seul coup Draco en se tournant vers Harry

-Je sais

-tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-absolument, lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, pas déçu une seconde d'avoir perdu.

-c'est moi qui dirige ce soir !

Tout le monde riait à présent, ça leur arrivait souvent de parier qui serait au dessus. C'était même Blaise qui lançait les défis de temps en temps. Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le portrait. Chacun avait son mot de passe mais Draco l'utilisait seulement quand il était seul ou avec Harry, il était particulier. C'était de la faute à Dumbledore, il avait dit «vôtre mot de passe doit être quelque chose connu de vous seul», et aller savoir pourquoi Draco avait pensé au magnifique petit cul d'Harry à ce moment précis. Il évitait donc de le dire, même en latin, devant autant de monde. Ils entrèrent donc une fois qu'Hermione eut donné son mot de passe. Ils se répartirent comme à leur habitude, Hermione sur les genoux de Théo sur le fauteuil, Luna et Blaise sur le tapis, Dean et Seamus sur l'autre fauteuil et Draco et Harry sur le canapé. Ou plutôt Harry sur Draco, lui-même installé sur le canapé. Harry était en train de somnoler la tête sur le torse de Draco, bercé par le rythme régulier des respirations de ce dernier et du fond sonore que produisait la discussion. Ils finirent bientôt par s'endormir tout les deux sur le canapé, les autres continuant de parler juste à côté d'eux. La fin de soirée passa rapidement, puis voyant l'heure tardive ils décidèrent tous de dormir. Hermione et Théo montèrent dans la chambre de la première, puis les autres transformèrent les deux fauteuils en lits. Ils se couchèrent tous pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, du moins ils l'espéraient.


	2. Chapter 2

bon j'avais oublié de le préciser mais rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR

* * *

A la place de la bonne nuit espérée, ils avaient tous été réveillés par des cris. Harry avait encore fait un cauchemar. Draco avait rapidement emmené Harry dans sa chambre, l'avait assis sur son lit et tentait désespérément de le calmer. Harry était complètement paniqué, tremblait de tout son corps et ne parvenait plus à respirer. Draco commençait à paniquer lui aussi, quand il se souvint d'un article qu'il avait lu à propos des crises de panique. Ne plus respirer pendant quelques secondes permettait de se calmer. Alors devant l'incapacité d'Harry à faire quoi que ce soit, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'effet fut immédiat, Harry se mit à répondre au baiser dans les secondes qui suivirent. Draco se recula légèrement pour vérifier l'état d'Harry et il fut soulager lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un magnifique sourire.

-Oh par Merlin ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur.

-Je sais, je suis désolé.

Puis pour parfaire ses excuses, Harry l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Draco, sans enlever ses lèvres des siennes, le poussa lentement sur le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement allongé. Il commença ensuite à faire glisser ses lèvres sur son menton puis le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre le creux de son coup qu'il mordillât, suçotât, léchât. Puis ils se retirèrent mutuellement leur pull. Il descendit ensuite plus bas, après avoir laissé une marque. Il passa sa langue sur la clavicule, descendit et léchât la fine ligne des abdos du brun avant d'insérer sa langue dans son nombril et de mimer l'acte sexuel. Ce dernier geste arracha un cri de plaisir à Harry. Draco avait remarqué qu'il était sensible dans cette partie du corps et il en jouait maintenant. Il continua alors son chemin vers son but. Il déboutonna très lentement le pantalon d'Harry et lui retira ainsi que son caleçon puis il écarta légèrement les jambes du brun et vint lui mordiller l'intérieur des cuisses.

-S'il te plait, Drake…, supplia Harry

-Patience, mon ange.

Il continua son petit manège quelques instants puis céda face aux gémissements plaintifs de son amant. Il commença d'abord par souffler doucement sur le gland rougit, faisant frémir son propriétaire, puis il provoqua un long râle rauque chez Harry lorsqu'il fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur. Il décida d'arrêter de faire souffrir Harry et le prit entièrement en bouche puis commença à faire de lents va et viens lents en enroulant sa langue autour du sexe d'Harry. Il l'amena très lentement vers un orgasme puissant qui laissa Harry haletant. Après un sort de nettoyage prononcé rapidement, Draco se retrouva attiré contre un torse chaud. Harry lui défit ensuite tout le reste de ses vêtements.

-Non, dors maintenant.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire mais j'aime sentir ta peau. Chuchota Harry en le tirant encore plus près de lui, si c'était possible.

Finalement ils se rendormirent et le groupe pu passer une fin de nuit tranquille. Ils se réveillèrent tous le lendemain aux aurores pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Blaise, Luna, Dean et Seamus étaient déjà réveillés et attendaient les autres pour partir petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Théo et Hermione furent les premiers à descendre, ils saluèrent les quatre autres et s'installèrent dans leur fauteuil pour attendre les deux derniers.

-Ils ne dormaient pas sur le canapé hier soir, questionna d'ailleurs Théo.

-Si, mais je crois qu'Harry a fait un cauchemar, expliqua Luna.

-C'était pour ça les bruits alors, rit Hermione.

-Vous l'avez entendu crier ? demanda Seamus

-Oh oui, se moqua Théo, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

C'est à ce moment que les deux concernés descendirent, chacun dans le pull-made-in-Weasley de l'autre.

Les six amis rirent devant ce tableau. Harry et Draco se regardèrent puis regardèrent leurs amis sans comprendre.

-Quoi ?

-Vos pulls, parvint à prononcer Blaise entre deux éclats de rire.

-Oh, c'est fait exprès, on ne les a pas échangés.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous calmés, ils partirent en direction de la grande salle. Leur entrée ne fut pas très discrète, Blaise s'amusait à charrier Draco sur sa manière de calmer Harry. Ce dernier était rouge vif, ce qui faisait rire d'autant plus le groupe. Et dans l'hilarité de la situation personne n'avait fait attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ni aux personnes présente, Harry et Draco se tenaient toujours la main et marchait si près l'un de l'autre qu'on ne distinguait presque plus qu'il y avait deux personnes différentes. Ce fut Luna qui le remarqua la première mais elle décida de ne le faire remarquer à personne, ils avaient bien dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus se cacher. Peut-être que le faire sans le faire exprès était la meilleure solution. Ils s'assirent tous à la table des serpentards comme à leur habitude. Tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers eux, Harry s'était assis sur les genoux de Draco et ils mangeaient à présent comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait dans cette position. Le reste de la bande commença enfin à se poser quelques questions. A quoi jouaient-ils ? Ils ne purent cependant pas y réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry était partit en courant suivi de près par Draco lui criant de s'arrêter. Ils se levèrent alors à leur tour et les suivirent en marchant. Harry courut jusqu'à leur appartement et prononça le mot de passe de Draco.

-Harry asinum.

Il entra ensuite toujours aussi rapidement, suivi de vraiment très près par Draco. Il alla dans leur chambre et s'arrêta au milieu pour déplier le papier qu'il avait dans les mains. Il l'avait aperçu lorsqu'ils mangeaient, il dépassait de la poche de Draco. Il lui avait gentiment demandé mais Draco n'avait pas voulu, Harry s'était vu obligé de lui dérober. Lorsque les amis arrivèrent, ils furent face à un spectacle vraiment inhabituel. Harry était au centre de la pièce avec une feuille de papier dans les mains, Draco, lui, était plus loin, il avait l'air très gêné et était rouge brique. Au bout d'un petit moment Harry releva des yeux embués de larmes vers lui. Il renifla puis murmura un petit merci à peine audible, Draco vint le prendre dans ses bras.

-Eh, pleure pas c'est qu'un stupide dessin.

-Non, il est très réussi.

-Non, il est très mal fait. En plus, on ne voit même pas tes magnifiques yeux.

Harry gloussa mais insistât pour garder le dessin. Il le représentait en train de dormir, il avait l'air d'être nu mais un drap le recouvrait à partir des hanches. Draco essuyât les dernières traces de larmes présentes sur ses joues et ils partirent tous vers leur salle de cours, soit Histoire de la magie. Ils s'installèrent tous à leur place, Hermione et Théo devant, Pansy et Millicent au deuxième rang puis Dean et Seamus ensuite Blaise et Luna et pour finir Draco et Harry. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un plan pour occuper ces deux heures de cours plus qu'ennuyantes. Il sortit délicatement sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac puis se cacha dessous sans que quiconque ne l'ai remarqué. Il passa sous la table et se mit devant les jambes de Draco. Il fit lentement remonter ses mains le long des cuisses de Draco qui eut un sursaut en le sentant.

-Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Moi ? Je compte nous divertir pour les deux prochaines heures à venir. A moins que tu veuilles que j'arrête ? demanda sournoisement Harry en passant ses doigts sur la bosse déjà en partie formée sous le pantalon de Draco

Draco poussa un petit gémissement suraigu.

-Non ! Surtout pas.

Harry rit face à l'empressement de Draco puis continua son avancée jusqu'en haut du pantalon qu'il déboutonna et qu'il descendit. Il décida de passer directement aux choses sérieuses et prit entièrement le sexe de Draco en bouche. Ce dernier, surpris poussa un cri aigu qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Blaise. Il se retourna donc et vit Draco, seul, les pupilles dilatées, la bouche ouverte, le souffle court.

-Où-est Harry ?

Draco eut l'air de chercher qui lui parlait avant de fixer ses yeux sur Blaise.

-Qui ça ? demanda-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi aiguë

-Oh non ! Par Merlin ! Vous êtes de vrais lapins !

Il entendit Harry rire sous la table. Il lui mit un petit coup de pied qui redoubla son rire. Harry reprit ensuite ce qu'il faisait, enroulant sa langue, léchant, suçant. Draco commença à onduler du bassin et il dut le maintenir en place pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer. Quelques instants plus tard, après de vaines tentatives pour prévenir Harry, Draco vint dans un long râle rauque. Harry murmura rapidement un sort de nettoyage puis rhabilla Draco. Il se rassit ensuite sur sa chaise et rangea la cape. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui somnolait sur sa table, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il vint lui caresser les cheveux, le laissant se reposer en paix pour le restant du cours.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite

-EFAG


	3. Chapter 3

Le reste de la matinée s'était bien passée, ils étaient maintenant tous installés dans le parc du château, près du lac. Il faisait un peu frais mais ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, seul Draco ne participait pas. Il dormait assis à califourchon sur Harry, la tête sur son épaule.

-Et ben dis donc ! Tu nous l'as vidé ! Rigola Blaise

-C'est le cas de le dire ! Renchérit Seamus, mort de rire face à sa propre blague.

Ils explosèrent tous de rire, même Harry qui était un peu gêné. Tout ce bruit avait fini par réveiller Draco qui était, maintenant, la parfaite réplique d'un enfant venant de se faire réveiller brutalement.

-mais heuuu…laissez moi dormir, Geignit-il.

-désolé, mon cœur. Rendors-toi.

Mais finalement ils se mirent tous à courir en direction du château, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Ils montèrent dans l'appartement qui leur servait maintenant de seconde maison. Draco se remit dans la même position sur Harry et se rendormit rapidement. Les autres rirent de ce comportement, ils étaient vraiment étrange ces deux là des fois.

-Et sinon, les gars vous faites quoi pendant les vacances ? demanda Blaise.

-j'ai une idée les gens, s'exclama Seamus. On pourrait passer nos vacances ensemble, pas de couple séparés, de la nourriture en masse, de l'alcool aussi, du sable, de l'eau et avant tout de l'amusement.

Draco se leva et souleva Seamus du sol en manifestant sa joie à propos de cette idée brillante qui lui permettrait de passer deux mois complet auprès d'Harry. Ce dernier vient ensuite récupérer son copain qui ressemblait plus à un enfant de quatre ans à qui on venait d'offrir un ours en peluche d'un mètre cinquante qui s'appellerai Harry. A cette comparaison il rigola tout seul avant de l'emmener dans leur chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et s'allongea de façon à être face à lui. Draco souriait comme le parfait idiot amoureux qu'il était et Harry le lui rendait bien. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi allongé face à face imaginant chacun de leur coté les vacances qui s'annonçait exceptionnelles. Tous les autres avaient continué d'en parler sauf Hermione et Théo qui étaient parti lire un livre, enfin c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit. Parce que ce que Théo regardait actuellement ne ressemblait pas tellement à un livre mais plutôt à la poitrine d'Hermione qu'il embrassait avec une passion non feinte. Il continua son petit manège jusqu'à ce que sa moitié soit assez excitée pour qu'elle l'attire à elle pour approfondir cet échange. A partir de cet instant, tout l'appartement fut au courant qu'ils ne faisaient pas que lire. Draco eut une étincelle dans le regard qui indiqua à Harry qu'il souhaitait lui aussi « lire un livre ». En bas, Blaise organisa un petit concours de qui criait le plus fort. Et au final, le gagnant fut contre toute attente le plus timide de tous, le plus discret. Quand des bruits de portes se firent entendre, Blaise se plaça en bas des escaliers, entouré du reste de la petite bande. Ils eurent tous les quatre un regard en les voyant les attendre. Blaise pris un air solennel et se raclât la gorge.

-Théodore Nott, je tiens à te féliciter, au nom de nous tous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir gagner notre concours de l'après midi intitulé « j'ai le cri de plaisir le plus puissant ».

Théo rougit immédiatement et pointa un doigt sur Hermione.

-C'est sa faute.

-évidemment, je t'ai obligé c'est sur.

-On sait tous qu'ici personne n'a obligé personne à faire quoi que ce soit, n'est ce pas mon cœur ? Intervint Luna.

Blaise lui retourna un sourire qu'elle seule pouvait lui arracher. Après cette discussion, ils descendirent tous manger. En marchant, Draco avait un sourire étrange. Ils s'assirent comme à leur habitude mais soudain des lettres rouges apparurent dans l'air affichant « je t'aime mon soleil noir » le mot était signé d'un magnifique D jaune. Harry reconnut immédiatement le surnom que lui donnait son petit ami quand il était dans ses moments les plus romantiques, il se tourna vers lui, touché par cette attention. Il l'embrassa passionnément et après ce baiser que tout le monde dans la salle avait remarqué il dit :

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon étoile argentée.

La plupart des filles et quelques garçons pleuraient à présent après cette déclaration plus que touchante. Harry aussi pleurait dans les bras de Draco en répétant inlassablement qu'il l'aimait. Quand à Draco il souriait une fois de plus, satisfait de sa surprise. Ils finirent tous de manger puis se levèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite, ce qui est difficile à réaliser pour un groupe de dix personnes. Ils avancèrent dans la grande salle vers la sortie en formant un groupe assez désordonné rigolant aux blagues littéralement merdiques de Seamus et de Blaise. Ils s'allongèrent tous dans l'herbe et Hermione avait eu l'idée d'emporter des bouteilles d'eau pour à l'origine boire. Seulement une bataille d'eau fut rapidement organisée et ils finirent rapidement tous trempés. Ils étaient alors partis pour remontés pour aller se changer mais Harry eut une idée, il les dirigea donc vers la salle sur demande ou il invoqua une grande piscine entourée de sable fin. Sur le bord de la pièce était installé un bar rempli de cocktails en tout genre. Ils se déshabillèrent tous afin de se retrouver en maillot et sautèrent tous à l'eau. Ils passèrent une fin de soirée plus qu'agréable et ils finirent la soirée dans leur appartement où ils passèrent tous la nuit. Le lendemain ils se décidèrent tous à planifier leurs vacances. Ils y passèrent la matinée. Il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient directement le lendemain comme les cours étaient finis, et qu'ils improviseraient tout simplement. Ils passèrent donc la fin de la journée à préparer leurs affaires sauf Harry et Draco qui avaient passé l'après midi allongés l'un en face de l'autre à discuter des vacances à venir jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.


End file.
